


First and Last

by sparklight



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Attraction, Lust Potion/Spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24910198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklight/pseuds/sparklight
Summary: Someone had to be the first one - human to sleep with a god, that is. But this is not something that is done, so why would it even have happened?
Relationships: Zeus/Niobe
Kudos: 7





	First and Last

Niobe is the first.

Not the first Zeus cheats on a wife with. That is long past, lost to the mists of unmoored confusion and desperation after he found out from Gaia what a son from Metis would result in. Nor is Niobe the first Aphrodite - and later Eros - forces unwilling attraction and lust for on Zeus, driving him to fulfill the burning need struck by it. No, Niobe is the first mortal any of the Deathless Ones have known carnally.

It is not a thing that is done. It's not a thing that _should be done_ , and when Zeus comes out of the consuming fire of unwilling desire, that is what the shock - and anger - first and foremost is for.

For this, he knows, he didn't do by himself, under his own power. He'd seen her beauty, he'd seen she was all too willing, and he had been _regretting it_ , that she was not a nymph, or a titan goddess, or any one among the ranks of the other Deathless Ones, for if she had been, he thought he much would have liked to indulge her. She had been truly radiant in her shy, flushed desire for him, but she was mortal, princess though she was, and it was not done. That Aphrodite's power stretches this far, too, is not so much a shock as it is an outrage. That she would do this, to him, at all, is a greater insult. The nymph she first induced him to lay with had been bad enough - to realize her power stretched to and encompassed him as well, to such depths that he would have no choice but to follow the desire she'd kindled, had enraged him. Now they're here again, and it isn't that he had ever really thought she actually would satisfy herself at just the once, but _this_?

How dare she?

Zeus still remembers where he is before he storms out of the chamber in full rage; he is still gentle as he disentangles himself from the Argive princess, kisses her brow and makes a note to make sure Niobe is given a husband suitable for her. Even more so when she has been the first, however unintended so.

It's an insult, but that is not Niobe's fault, and she is a bright young woman. She tells no one who she had the honour of sleeping with, and Zeus makes sure Hekateros accepts Argos and Pelasgos as his own. That is all he can do, for against Aphrodite there is nothing immediately to be done. Worse, she does not keep the knowledge of the extent of the power she wields to herself, or, perhaps, Eros learns it himself. He, too, is bright and terrible, so it wouldn't be a surprise. Either way, they are a plague the two of them, for there are a number of mortal women that follow Niobe, though admittedly, at that point Zeus attends to many without being forced. It doesn't matter that he's not alone; they plague others as well. It certainly doesn't take away the ones that are in his arms without his choice that they be there.

Finally, he can get her back; Niobe was the first, but Anchises will hopefully be the last.

**Author's Note:**

> The Niobe here is not the famous one who loses all her children to Apollo and Artemis.


End file.
